


Look At You

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Siren!Rhys, Trust, prompt, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys builds up the courage to tell Jack that he's a Siren...</p>
<p>It works out a lot better than he thought it would</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> depnessingweirdo on Tumblr prompted: Siren Rhys and Jack just finds out but uses Rhys' siren powers for fluffy stuff
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for <3

Bit short and I’m sorry for how long it took DX But I hope this is what you’re looking for! <3

Jack couldn’t believe it… They’d been dating two years and he didn’t even know.

Well, now he did, but that’s besides the point.

“I-I’m sorry Jack… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Rhys apologizes, his brows furrowed. Jack couldn’t deny that he felt some anger boiling deep, but he couldn’t overreact about this. There were things that he hasn’t told Rhys either… Its just that Rhys’ secret was slightly larger than anything he hid…

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Jack questions. They were sitting down on their shared, king-sized bed in Jack’s penthouse. Once they’d gotten back from work, Rhys had asked if they could talk.

“I was… Scared. I’m a male siren… That’s unheard of. Only one other person knew about my powers and they tried to take me in for experiments.” He admits, fiddling awkwardly with his fingers.

“And you thought I’d do the same?!” Jack growls. He really wanted to keep his cool. Rhys was scared, that was understandable, and he wanted to help him, protect him, care for him… But he’d lived with him for two years without knowing now. He thought he trusted him more than that.

“The person who betrayed me was… One of the closest people I had in my life. Its not that I didn’t trust you, if I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have told you at all, I just needed to build up the courage to tell you.” He replies, glancing up at the man, a worried expression written on his face, “please Jack, I’m sorry.” He breathes, now sorrowful. Jack hesitates, trying to decide what emotion he is going to allow to take over.

“There’s no need to be sorry Kitten,” he soothes, reaching forward and gently placing his hand on Rhys’ cheek and caressing it with his thumb. “Its a tough subject… I’m glad you told me though.” He smiles warmly.

“So, um… Are we… OK?” Rhys stammers.

“Of course we are.” The CEO coo’s, holding out his hands and urging the young brunette to come close. Rhys happily obliges, crawling over and sitting in his lap, Jack’s hands wrapping around his waist and coming to rest on the small of his back, whilst Rhys’ own arms rest on his broad shoulders.

“So, what powers do you have pumpkin? If you don’t mind me asking.” Jack hums, lying back, the other lying on his chest, cuddled close.

“…Telekinesis and phaseshift. I don’t know about any others…” He hesitates, his eyes glancing around the room again, rather than at Jack.

“Angel had Phaseshift… But I don’t know anyone having Telekinesis. Mind testing it out for me?” He purrs, cocking an eyebrow toward the brunette.

“Uh, uhm… Sure. What shall I-?” His eyes scan the room for an object before he’s suddenly interrupted.

“This.” Jack replies, his tone serious and finger pointing to the bottom clasp of his mask.

“J-Jack… I couldn’t. That’s your secret to-” Rhys breathes, his eyes widening slightly and his body instinctively leaning back.

“You built up the courage to share your secret,” he interrupts, shrugging his shoulders slightly, “I wanna return the favour. I trust you Rhys.”

Rhys presses his lips into a thin line, before bringing his hands up to either side of Jack’s face and closing his eyes. He imagines the clasps, the hinges and the way they sit on his face, before seeing them open at his command. Opening his eyed they gently flick open and the mask shifts slightly on the CEO’s face.

“Cool.” Jack muses, his eyes sparkling in amazement as he continues to sit as still as possible, “go ahead then Kitten… Take it off.” He urges. Chewing his bottom lip, Rhys reaches forward and gently pulls the mask from Jack’s face.

He releases a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“Suppose we’re kinda in the same boat, huh kiddo?” Jack smirks, “we both have things that we’ve trusted with people before, only to have it blown up in our faces.”

“Had.” Rhys corrects, smiling warmly to the CEO, gently running his thumb along the jagged lines of the deep, blue scar. Jack leans forward to cover his lips with his own.

* * *

To be honest, Rhys has never fully explored his siren powers. Yeah, he knew he could use telekinesis and phaseshift, bit he didn’t know to what extent, or if he could do anything else. He doesn’t see why he can’t do anything more, he already had more powers than what the average siren did… Bit he wasn’t exactly a normal siren.

He was the first of his kind, in a way.

So when Jack had asked what else Rhys is capable of doing… He didn’t know how to reply.

He didn’t want to bring up the past, but Handsome Jack had a fascination with sirens. So it wasn’t really a surprise when the man started to challenge his powers, getting him to try and do things that he’s never done before, including powers that other sirens have. He’d never force him either.

Jack had swelled with pride when he’d found out that not even Rhys’ closest friends, Vaughn and Yvette, knew about him being a siren. He loved being the first and only person to know, knowing the level of trust that Rhys held in him.  
“How goods your phaseshift?” Jack hums, his hands resting gently on the man’s lithe hips as he sits in his lap.

“Uhm… I mean, I can do what it says on the tin. I can change the appearance of the surroundings… But I’ve never tried to develop it.” Rhys shrugs.

“Show me.” Jack purrs, his lips pressing lightly against the brunette’s. There’s a few seconds of silence, before the bedroom walls around them seem to crumble away, breaking apart, Rhys’ tattoos glowing a vibrant white as stars and constellations appear in the blackness around them. Jack can’t help but laughter, cupping the younger man’s face and pulling him forward for a kiss.

“That's amazing kitten.” He purrs, “but I know you can do better. Just focus.” He adds, brushing his fingers through his hair. Rhys’ eyes focus on the mismatched ones of Jack’s, leaning close and pressing their foreheads together. Jack’s eyes are suddenly drawn away as planets slowly begin to materialise around them, settling amongst the scattering of stars. Even the floor falls away, extending the vastness of the space illusion. The various colours mix together, purples, pinks, yellows, reds, blues…

“How’d I do?” Rhys whispers, grinning slightly when he sees the awe on the CEO’s face.

“Amazing… This is beautiful kiddo.” Jack breathes, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling, lying back with the younger man resting on his chest, both simply watching the room around them.

  
Needless to say, Rhys is looking forward to learning what else he’s able to achieve and what other siren powers he has hidden…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


End file.
